Thermoset compositions are employed in a wide variety of techniques for article fabrication, including, for example, resin transfer molding, sheet molding, bulk molding, pultrusion, injection molding (including reaction injection molding and atmospheric pressure molding), and the like. Thermoset compositions comprising poly(arylene ether) resins, both unfunctionalized and functionalized, have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,662 to Tracy et al. describes a curable composition comprising a thermosetting resin and a low molecular weight, unfunctionalized poly(arylene ether) resin. U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,703 to Zamoch et al. describes a curable resin composition includes an unsaturated polyester, an alkenyl aromatic compound, and a capped poly(arylene ether). As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,782 to Yeager et al. describes a composition comprising a reactively endcapped poly(phenylene ether) resin and a curable unsaturated monomer composition.
There remains a need for a thermoset composition exhibiting improved dielectric properties.